Dave Mann
Dave Mann (born August 20th 1988) is a legendary British Student-Athlete currently playing for the Glasgow Tigers American Football teamhttp://www.gutigers.com/roster.php in the British University American Football League. Although capable of playing any position on the pitch, and indeed can occasionally be found doing so at the same time, he is best well known for being a standout Wide Receiver, Kicker and occasional Quarterback. He has played for the Tigers since his stunning introduction to the League in the 2006/2007 season where he helped lead the Tigers to 5-3 record and a place in the playoffs where they would ultimately fall to the Newcastle Raiders. American Football Career Since joining the Glasgow, the Tigers have undergone a dramatic change in team philosophy, and with it has come remarkable results. Before Dave Mann, Glasgow Tigers were well known for smash-mouth football and grindoing out results. Since Dave's arrival however, the team has transformed into a well rounded offensive force. Utilising a varient of the West Coast Offence, coined the Dollar offense both to confuse opposing teams and to pay homage to the legendary birthplace of the greatest player in the history of BUAFL, the teams offense now rests entirely on using Dave Mann. One play consists entirely of Dave Mann throwing the football 60 yards up the field, where he catches it. Since Dave Mann has joined the Tigers the team has performed well, becoming better as he has matured as a player and the coaching staff were able to supplement his singular talent with more competent player. His 5 years in the league have resulted in the following results. *2006-07 : 5-3 - Fell to Newcastle Raiders in playoffs *2007-08 : 3:5 - Did not make Playoffs *2008-09 : 4-4 - Fell to Newcastle Raiders in playoffs *2009-10 : 8-0 - Defeated Durham and Newcastle in Playoffs before falling to Loughborough in Conference Finals -2010-11 : 7-1 - Defeated Lancaster in Playoffs Controversy Dave Mann is indeed a gentle soul, and his only blemish during his outstanding football career came when he was unfairly ejected during a game against the Stirling Clansmen due to a misunderstanding of the rule book where Dave was unaware that violently headbutting an apponant was infact illegal. This has led to a clarification in the Buafl Rule Book, where it now states * Rule 9-1-2-1 **No player shall use ihs helmet to butt or ram an opponene or attempt to punish him ***Addendum, in the case of Dave Mann, using the helmet in an attempt to butt, ram or punish an opponant will be deemed legal, due to the other player surely deserving it, being found guilty in Dave Mann's sight. Any such occurace shall be referred to as "Smiting" Academic Career Along with Crick and Watson, Dave Mann was the third person involved in revealing the form that DNA takes. He has studied this much since the 50's, and now uses his knowledge to clone more Dave Mann's (or popularly refereed to as Dave Men) in order to achieve his ultimate goal of winning the BUAFL Championship, and enslaving mankind. Other Notable Achievements Dave Mann is a gentle and thorough lover.